Making a new episode
by Hikari Tao
Summary: The Slayers gang is making a new episode and a new girl joins. n then stuff happens and then... ugh.. juss read the story cuz i suck w summaries... R&R plz!
1. The new character

I don't own Slayers! But.. ::takes deep breath:: VALGAAV IS MINE!!!! Muahahahahahahahaaahaha!!!!! ::ahem:: I think ill shut up now.. -.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Valgaav: this new script is stupid!  
  
Director: deal w/ it! Were trying to make this episode work!  
  
Valgaav: I absolutely refuse to do this!!!  
  
Director: why? You get to kill people. Your favorite hobby.  
  
Valgaav: it makes me look like an idiot! Killing weak people isn't fun!  
  
Hikari: hey! I'm the new actor you asked for.. What do I need to do?  
  
Lina: our new actor is a girl?  
  
Director: yup! What do you think?  
  
Philia(I think this is how you spell her name): yay! At least there's another person to talk to now! ::takes out tea table:: have some tea!  
  
Hikari: ::joins Philia for tea:: least the people here are nice!  
  
Valgaav: THAT'S THE PERSON THAT IM SUPPOSED TO KILL?!?!  
  
Director: ::sighs: such a mushy love scene that's to come! You fall in love yet destiny is cruel too all! You must destroy her for the sake of the world! ::eyes twinkling::  
  
Valgaav: I don't do that "saving the world" crap!  
  
Director: but I'm the director! ::tears::  
  
Hikari: don't I get a say in this?  
  
Valgaav and Director: no!  
  
Hikari: hmmmm.. ::borrows mace-sama from Philia:: DIE!!!!! ::goes running around studio chasing the director n Valgaav::  
  
~hours later.~  
  
Hikari is still sipping tea with Philia, Lina, and Amelia while talking about the new scene  
  
Hikari: this studio was weirder than the last.  
  
Lina: you'll get used to it.  
  
Amelia: all warriors of justice need cool scenes so they can make their image look cool!!!  
  
Hikari: um.. incase you haven't noticed. I'm a monster. not a warrior of justice. I'm completely opposed to that.  
  
Amelia: WHAAAAAAAT?!?! ::in shock:: A MONSTER?!?! HOW COULD THIS BE?!?! ::inspects Hikari:: HA! Your lying  
  
Hikari: and why's that?  
  
Amelia: all monsters wear black! Like Mr. Xelloss and Mr. Valgaav.  
  
Hikari: I am wearing black.. ::points to shoes::  
  
Lina: little miss justice here is always like that so don't bother.  
  
Hikari: oh. ok then.::gets up:: I should c what I'm supposed to get killed by.. I guess. c see ya guys later! ::goes to find Valgaav::  
  
Philia: she has feelings for him already!  
  
Lina: the scene didn't even start yet.  
  
Zelgadis and Gourry come over  
  
Zel (I'm to lazy to type his whole name):what were you talking about with the new girl?  
  
Lina: wouldn't you like to know  
  
Gourry: yea. I think I would  
  
Lina: it was sarcasm jellyfish-brains!  
  
Gourry: really?  
  
Lina: really!! And besides. we think that the new girl has a thing for Valgaav!  
  
Zel: but we saw the script. She's supposed to have a thing for him.  
  
Philia: we mean literally. I personally think that they would look cute together!  
  
Gourry: really?  
  
All: SHUT UP GOURRY!  
  
Gourry: ok.:: goes n hides in corner::  
  
Zel: and then you were planning too..  
  
Amelia: USE THE POWER OF JUSTICE TO BRING THEM TOGETHER! even if they are monsters  
  
Lina: sorta what she said but without the justice thingy.  
  
Zel: this is going to be hard. who ever heard of monsters falling in love?  
  
Philia: ask the monster himself.. in this case.::takes deep breath:: Xelloss.  
  
Lina: you really hate him that much?  
  
Philia: HES A BAKA NAMAGOMI!!! OF COURSE I HATE HIM!!!  
  
Zel: right.. Your getting off subject.  
  
Lina: sooo.. how are we going to get them together w/o the director knowing?  
  
Amelia: we do everything w/o the director knowing! Hes too stupid! ::being all cheerful 4 some reason::  
  
Philia: we'll think of something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
that's all 4 now I guess. R&R!!! ^.^ 


	2. How the script was changed

Sorry I took so long to update! But then again.. your authoress is a lazy person haha.anyways.. R&R!  
  
I don't own Slayers but Hikari is my own character!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Outside~  
  
Hikari: so what do you think of the new script?  
  
Valgaav: I think it's pathetic!  
  
Hikari: really? You think? ::staring::  
  
Valgaav: OF COURSE! I'm supposed to fall in love with you then kill you! Where's the moral in that? And besides.. Lina's supposed to be the one saving the world!  
  
Hikari: oh.. ::continues staring::  
  
Valgaav: what're you staring at?  
  
Hikari: nothing! ::grabs a metal bat n whacks him on the head:: you insensitive jerk! Hmph!!! ::walks off fuming::  
  
Director: ok! I talked to headquarters so now I have approval to get the script changed! ::notices Valgaav smashed into floor:: what's wrong with you?  
  
Valgaav: you can get the script changed?!?! ::stars in eyes:: (very uncharacteristic.)  
  
Director: yeah. ::sweatdrop::  
  
Valgaav: great! ::grabs script and runs:: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Everyone else was watching.(except Hikari of course)  
  
Everyone: ::big sweatdrop::  
  
Lina: boy is he dumb.  
  
Director: well then.. LETS START WITH THE DUMB SCENES ALREADY!!! VALGAAV!!! GIVE THE SCRIPT BACK!!!  
  
Valgaav: NO WAY!!!  
  
Director: you don't have the real script anyways so give it up ::holds up real script::  
  
Valgaav: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ::mopes in corner from misery::  
  
Director: so lets start! ::hands out copy of script to everyone:: be at the studio in an hour ok? Ok! ::runs off somewhere::  
  
Lina: this new script isn't very different from the last except.  
  
Zelgadis: I don't think you should say that out loud in front of him ::points to Valgaav::  
  
Lina: oh.. right.  
  
Gourry: what's wrong with them kissing?  
  
Amelia: Mr. Gourry!!! Please don't say that out loud before Mr. Valgaav hears!!!  
  
Valgaav: WHAT?!?!?! ::surrounded by flames n eyes are red (you know how those really evil people look):: HOW DARE THAT DUMB DIRECTOR DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!  
  
Philia: you should calm down, and besides, it is only acting. You can use duct tape!  
  
Valgaav: AND WHY WOULD I RESORT TO DUCT TAPE WHEN I CAN JUST THROW THAT DAMN PERSON OUT?!?! ::glare::  
  
Amelia: Because violence won't solve anything Mr. Valgaav! You must resort to peaceful solutions!  
  
Hikari: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS SCRIPT?!?! :: appeared with Xelloss::  
  
Valgaav: HOW WOULD I KNOW?!?!  
  
Hikari: BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT YELLED AT THE DIRECTOR FOR IT TO BE CHANGED!!!! AND NOW IT IS!!!!  
  
Valgaav: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE DIRECTOR WAS THIS STUPID?!?!?!  
  
Hikari: BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN HERE LONGER THAN I HAVE!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~ hours later~*~*~*~  
  
Lina: this is more interesting than watching anime don't you agree, Xelloss? ::eating popcorn with everyone else::  
  
Xelloss: I quite agree!  
  
Philia: this gets quite dull after a while though. Don't you think we should stop them ms. Lina?  
  
Zelgadis: well they might just get mad at us for interrupting them.  
  
Philia: true... ::sigh::  
  
Amelia: I honestly wish they would stop fighting though. Don't any of you find it disturbing?  
  
Lina: in a way I suppose...  
  
Hikari: DIE!!! ::throwing fireballs at Valgaav:: (what did YOU think they were doing eh?)  
  
Valgaav: LADIES FIRST! :: throws a fireball back::  
  
~*~*~*~another hour later~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari and Valgaav are on the floor fainted from exhaustion  
  
Lina: well I guess we cant do the scene today either..  
  
Gourry: I still don't get it. What was it all about?  
  
Lina: go ask one of them ::points to the dead people on the floor (Hikari and Valgaav of course)::  
  
Gourry: I'm too young to die though!  
  
Lina: whatever  
  
Director shows up fuming  
  
Director: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE STUDIO 5 HOURS AGO!!!  
  
Zelgadis: we got sidetracked ::points to the dead people on the floor::  
  
Director: oh. I guess we have to do the scene tomorrow then.  
  
Xelloss: how come I don't get a part in this episode? ::pout (he's so kawaii when he does that!)::  
  
Director: I'll find a way to fit you in.  
  
Xelloss: oh goody! ::disappears::  
  
Philia: I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS EPISODE IF THAT NAMAGOMI IS HERE!!!  
  
Director: well deal with it... at least you don't have to kiss him!  
  
Philia: ew! ::turns green::  
  
Director: exactly! So you better be at the studio tomorrow!!!  
  
Everybody(that is conscious): ok  
  
Director: good! ::walks off again::  
  
Lina: should we go tomorrow?  
  
Zelgadis: maybe not...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well that's all for now! R&R plz! 


	3. meeting the authoress and getting vacati...

Hikari: lesseee.... o yea! we were at the part when emm... darn... ::thinking::   
  
Valgaav: the authoress is suffering from short-term memory loss.. ::sigh::   
  
(no its not made up! im really suffering from it! it makes me forget i have hw n stuff like that...)  
  
Hikari: anywaaayss.. lets juss start the damn thing already! i don't own Slayers.. ::sigh::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
at the studio  
  
Director: ALRITEY! WE CAN FINALLY GET SOME STUFF DONE! ok! ::reads script::  
  
Valgaav: i quit  
  
Hikari: yea.. me too! kissing wasn't in my contract!  
  
Lina: it wasn't in ours either!  
  
Hikari: well thats different cuz u enjoyed it!!!  
  
Lina: hey! i resent that!  
  
Hikari: RESENT ALL YOU WANT GOURRY-LOVER!!!  
  
Lina: HEY!!! THATS CROSSING THE LINE! FIREBALL!!!  
  
Hikari: WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK?!?!?!! DIE! ::sword appears out of no where::  
  
everyone else: 0.0  
  
Lina: hey! how come she gets a sword???  
  
Director: i dunno... ::reading through script:  
  
Hikari: i feel ignored now... anyways.. im outta here! ja ne!(1) ::about to walk out of studio::  
  
Director: WAIT!!! ILL PAY YOU DOUBLE!!!!  
  
Hikari: triple and ill stay  
  
Director: deal!  
  
Valgaav: how come i dont get a raise?  
  
Director: because your a main charater and i didn't hire you.  
  
Zelgadis: if you didn't hire us.. who did?  
  
Everyone thinks  
  
Authoress(me! ^_^): IT WAS ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ::poofed in::  
  
Director: oh no! its the authoress!!! RUNNN!!!! ::runs for life::  
  
Authoress:am i really that scary?  
  
Gourry: isn't the authoress the person who writes all of peoples stories?  
  
Amelia: could be...  
  
Authoress: Amelia and Zelgadis get a vacation...  
  
Amelia & Zel: YAY!!!   
  
Authoress: and everyone else does too!  
  
Everyone else: YAY!!! ::packs for beach::  
  
Lina: what about the director?  
  
Authoress: who cares?  
  
Amelia: thats a bit harsh...  
  
Authoress: oh well.. im counting on you all to make a good vacatino movie! no acting required so just have fun! ::poofs out::  
  
Gourry: does that mean she'll be taping our vacation?  
  
Hikari: maybe she's bluffing...  
  
Valgaav: hn!  
  
Lina: this isn't Yu Yu Kakasho and your not Hiei so you aren't allowed to say 'hn"  
  
Valgaav: why not? it suits me  
  
Lina: riiiiiiiiiight... -.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
what is the authoress really planning? and where did Philia go?  
  
im being evil and im not updating until i get 5 reviews! hmph! so plzzzzz review! i might get writers block or something ... hmm...  
  
wheres my homework? 


	4. swimming races and Jerry Springer

Hikari: YAY!!! THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS UP! MUAHAHAHA! *cough* btw.. i'll be changing the action stuff = :: into stars = * so its like.. ::kick:: -- *kick* get it? i don't think I make any sense but o well!   
  
Valgaav: *sweatdrop* u don't really need to explain it... the readers aren't that stupid...  
  
Hikari: what if they are?!  
  
Valgaav: sucks for them then  
  
Hikari: errr.. right... anyways, on with the fic! *music in the background*  
  
Note: thank you all reviewers! it makes me feel good that my fics are being appreciated! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in Hawaii.....  
  
On a beach......  
  
By a resort...  
  
The resort called Piffle Princess(i took this from Angelic layer lol)...  
  
Some in water and some on beach chairs.....  
  
Beneath the umbrella....  
  
On the beach cairs....  
  
Far from the highway....  
  
By the (Valgaav: JUST START WITH THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!!!! Hikari: fiiiine then.. ruin my omnious intro! Valgaav: its not omnioius.. its moronic. Hikari: hmph! fine then! Valgaav:*glare* Hikari: fine! i'll start with the dumb story... sheesh!!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in Hawaii... (Valgaav: DONT START WITH ME! WE'LL LOSE ALL THE REVIEWERS! Hikari: your right! i better start the story... Valgaav:so know she starts thinking...*sweatdrop*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in Hawaii....(yea im really starting this time)  
  
Lina: c'mon Hikari! you havta come out of your room sometime!  
  
Amelia: and besides... what's the harm in swimming?  
  
Hikari: YOU BOUGHT ME A LOUSY SWIMSUIT! I'D RATHER WEAR A ONE-PIECE!!  
  
Lina: shes bashful...  
  
Amelia: I wonder if it's because Mr. Valgaav is going to be watching...  
  
Lina: why do you think that?  
  
Amelia: everyone in slayers is sort of like a couple.. we're paired in some sort of way... like you and Mr. Gourry, me and Mr. Zelgadis, Ms. Philia and Mr. Xellos... Mr. Valgaav is the only one single...  
  
Lina: you mean excluding all the other monsters.. i guess you have a point...  
  
Hikari: I CAN HEAR YOU!!!! DON'T MAKE ME GO OUT THERE!!!  
  
Lina: your just full of love for him aren't you? you know you want him(not the nasty way juss fer your info)...  
  
Hikari:*happens to run out in bathing suit*DIE! FIREBALL!!! *sword appears again and starts chasing lina around the building*  
  
Authoress appears again  
  
Authoress: this would be very interesting if it actually came out on anime but alas.. i don't own slayers...  
  
Amelia: you don't?   
  
Authoress: nope! some other anime company does(i forgot! .)  
  
Amelia: you own a company?  
  
Authoress: nope.. just a computer.. anways... keep up the good work! *poofs away again*  
  
Amelia: ...  
  
~*~*~*~at the swimming pool~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari was finally out of her room and now was in a swimming contest with Valgaav...  
  
Lina: I bet 20 gold on Hikari  
  
Gourry: I guess I'll bet on Valgaav then...  
  
Lina: you can bet for Hikari if you want to...  
  
and Gourry falls asleep...  
  
Lina: o..k.. how 'bout you, Zel?  
  
Zelgadis: I'm not betting.. and don't call me that!  
  
Lina: why? are you chicken?  
  
Zelgadis: it wastes my time...  
  
Lina: whatever....  
  
Amelia: well... the race is already over...  
  
Lina: what?! who won?!?!  
  
Amelia: Hikari did but.... *points the the fight*  
  
Hikari: HA! TAKE THAT YA DUMB SNAIL!!  
  
Valgaav: YOU CHEATED!!  
  
Hikari: WHAT'D YOU EXPECT?   
  
Valgaav: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU!!!  
  
Amelia: lets let Jerry Springer handle this case!  
  
Audience: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!  
  
Jerry: lets see.. there two people are conmstantly bickering because there is jealousy involved! what will they do?  
  
Lina: who are they?  
  
Amelia: they just appeared...  
  
Hikari and Valgaav: HOW THE HELL IS JEALOUSY INVOLVED IN THIS?!?!?!  
  
Jerry: im just doing my job...  
  
Hikari: and what does that mean? *picks him up by his shirt collar* isn't this supposed to be our vacation?  
  
Audience: BOOOO! put him down!  
  
Hikari: SHUT THE *beep* UP!!! NARR!!! *starts throwing fireballs at the audience*  
  
Jerry: well.. lets welcome Xelloss!  
  
Xelloss walks in  
  
Jerry: is it true that you and Hikari have been having an affair for three years and counting?  
  
Xelloss: with her? no... but i have been having one with a certain person named P...  
  
Philia stomps in n whacks Xelloss with her mace  
  
Philia: DIE NAMAGOMI!!! *whack*  
  
Valgaav: this show is stupid... im destroying this place...   
  
Hikari and Xelloss watch with stars in eyes while Valgaav blows up the whole place  
  
Hikari: YAY!!! we can go bac to our vacation now!!!  
  
Valgaav: *laughing insanely while continuesly throwing fireballs at the alreadi destroyed place*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
what'd you think? i know the beginning was crappy but yea... anyways.. R&R!!! or else i wont update!~ muahahahaa  
  
Valgaav: you suck...   
  
me: i love you too, dear  
  
Valgaav: 0.0 *gag* 


End file.
